Past lives
by Hikari no Tenshi no tsubasa
Summary: 5000 years ago 12 princes and princesses ruled the land but fell protecting it now they are reborn in the bodys of the digidestined will they destroy the sin once and for all or will they fall again (takari, kenyako, taiora, jyomi) chapter4 up
1. Default Chapter

Takari: this is probably my favourite fan fic yet and my best idea.

Neo Gatomon: if you say so.

Takari: and I do, but first I have to thank the wonderful inspiration to my fic Digifriends.

THANK YOU FOR WRITING SUCH A MAGNIFACENT FIC

Now that that is done on with the fic and please read and review.

Neo Gatomon: no you have to do a disclaimer first or you'll get sued

Takari: damn oh well ahem

Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNDIGIMONORTHEENDTHEMEFOROUTLAWSTAR

Takari: now can I start the fic

Neo Gatomon: (sigh) roll it!!!

Chapter one: An end and a beginning 

**In an ancient land a solitary white marble palace stands gleaming in the sunlight. Inside this palace there is a pure white marble room, in which a debate is taking place that could decide the fate of the world.**

**"Your highnesses you must come to a decision soon!" A female guard dressed in silver and red armour exclaims. Across the room a young princess sits on a silk covered chair deep in thought. Her long oaken hair wisps around her, like it was caught in a gentle breeze, and her deep mahogany eyes looked troubled.**

"**There is nothing we can do"! An angry voice proclaims. This voice belongs to a blond prince dressed in gold and green silk, passing up and down the room in a seething fury. His hair is wild caught in a non-existent gale and his ocean blue eyes look like the sea in a violent storm. **

"**How can we stop them"? He asks to nobody.**

"**There is one way". A soft voice answers.**

**Both the guard and the prince look up at this as the princess continued. "If both of us use all of our power and life force we can destroy them, it's the only way. We're already fighting a losing battle, this has to be our last stand!" **

**She stood up and gracefully walked over to the prince, who had turned his back, her white dress flowed behind her like it was made of pure light, and she laid her dainty hand on his strong shoulder.**

"**It is the only way," he whispered as he turned towards her "We will be reborn into another life and we'll be stronger, more powerful and we will find each other again if it takes all eternity, my love!"**

**Tenderly he took her hand and stared into the deep everlasting pools of her eyes and softly kissed her lips. As they broke apart their combined power had gathered around them creating a whirlwind of power.**

"**For the kingdoms!" She says in a strong voice.**

"**For peace!" He shouts. **

**As the whirlwind grows stronger around them they hold each other closer and their forms are blurred and slowly become engulfed by its power.**

**A crash is heard by the guard, as a dark figure broke through the window, and she draws her sword to protect her mistress. The figure looks at the guard with two lazy hazel eyes and instantly sends her into a deep sleep. A second figure enters into the room, with a crossbow, his red eyes ablaze with an unquenchable fury. He aims at the whirlwind and with a deadly accuracy fires an arrow in to the gale. Instantly the wind dies and shows that the fateful arrow had hit its beautiful target striking the princess in her heart. She fell for what seemed like an eternity, but with the last of her energy she shot a silver ball of energy at the shadowed figures and knocked them with a sickening scream into a deep precipice. Then she died in her lover's arms and, as he wept for her, the other chosen knew that all was lost and the sin had won. In a last effort to give the citizens of there kingdoms a chance at a future they combined their powers and sealed the sin away never to be released. **

**With his dying breath, the noble courageous prince vowed to find his princess in the next life, and destroy the sin with the trees and the sky as his witness.**

**5000 years later a slender young girl slowly awakes from a dream. Not being able to remember the dream she glances at the luminous alarm clock to see it read 4:30am.**

"**You have GOT to be kidding me!!!"**

Takari: Well that's the first chapter and I know it's a bit short but the rest will be longer I promise.

Neo Gatomon: No you don't your fingers are crossed.

Takari: No there not you're seeing things **(_laughs hysterically)_**anywho tell me what you think and I would appreciate any ideas any what so ever because I have writer's block in the middle of chapter 2 ahhhhhhhhhh!!!

Neo Gatomon: that's because you've been spending your time playing Magic: The Gathering you dolt. (Hits her over the head)

Takari: Ow! You're my muse, not my mum. Next chapter Dream? and a bus ride.  C ya.


	2. Dream? and a bus ride

  
Takari: Look, chapter 2! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Neogatomon: Oh no, she's hyper! Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Takari: Yes I am! Woooooo! Anywho in this chapter we meet some new characters, who are completely mine, ah hahahahah!!

Neogatomon: Somebody stop her!! 

(Takari gets tackled by all the Digidestined)

Takari: AARGHHHHHHHH ooffffffffff ow!!!

Neogatomon: Thank you.

Takari: In woth da fook ples rood ad revew night night Zzzzzzz.

Neogatomon: Roll it!!

Chapter 2: Dream? And a bus ride. 

**"Hey Keru"! A cheerful voices shouts to a blonde teenager using an old nickname. This voice belongs to a young slender Japanese girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and deep mahogany/brown eyes like whirlpools you could get lost in forever if you looked for long enough.**

"**Morning Kar," his equally cheerful voice replies as he turns round. The half-Japanese, half-French boy grins at the site of his best friend and his messy blond hair falls in front of his face shading his sparkling blue eyes slightly, the colour of the cloudless summer sky.**

**They walk towards the bus stop talking about school and the "evil" maths test set for them today by the maths teacher Mrs Hiroshi.**

**They reach the bus stop before long and TK had noticed something about his friend.**

"**You look tired this morning Kar, you all right"? He asks in a concerned voice.**

"**Yeah I just had a weird dream this morning that woke me at 4:30 that's all." Kari explained stifling a yawn.**

"**Morning Kari! Morning TK!" an energetic voices calls to the two.**

"**Hi Yolie!" They both answered simultaneously.**

**The purple haired girl grinned at the pair, her overly large glasses glinting in the sunlight.**

"**It's sooooo cute when you two do the same thing at the same time!" She squeals starry eyed with a far away look in her eyes, **

"**me and ken stated out the same way!" She sighs lost in a dreamland of flowers and the like.**

**They both sweatdrop and blush slightly, not that the other noticed.**

**Today Yolie had opted for a pair of deep blue bootleg cut jeans and a form fitting red sleeveless polo neck with her trademark rouge bandanna on her head, she was also wearing Ken's gold chain and had a red sweater round her waist in case it was cold.**

**Kari was also wearing a pair of jeans but these were hipsters with a dark tan belt and a tight black shirt that fitted her perfectly but was wearing a black headband keeping her hair from her face. A red PVC/leather jacket was seen poking through the top of her bag if she got cold.**

**TK noticed that she had a delicate gold chain on, one he'd never seen before, it had a tiny sword charm in what looked like diamond or crystal. **

"**That's weird I've never noticed that before..." thought TK**

**TK on the other hand was simply wearing a green T-shirt and a loose pair of jeans with a green hoody.**

"**Must be a day for jeans," thought Kari distracted.**

"**Guess what?" Asked Yolie in an eager voice.**

**TK shrugged "What"?**

"**I heard from my Dad that 4 new students are transferring here from Kyoto." Said Yolie without taking a breath; always eager to discuss gossip "The secretary came in to the store this morning to buy some instant coffee. Anyway, 2 of them are in your year, one's in mine and ones in Cody's".**

"**Wow, I wonder whose class they're in," thought Kari out loud, then gave a big yawn.**

"**Hey Kari you look tired, are you OK," asked Yolie, a little concerned for her friend.**

"**Yes, yes, as I told TK I just had a strange dream that woke me up at 4:30," explained Kari, a little irritated at having to explain again.**

"**Really, what kind of dream"? Asked Yolie, ignoring the fact that Kari was annoyed. **

"**I don't really remember," said Kari thoughtfully calming down, "Something about a white room and a pair of angry red eyes".**

"**Kinda sounds scary," observed TK. **

"**Yeah, well.... BUS!!" Kari shouted, interrupting herself as the bus turned the corner and drove towards them.**

"**But what about Cody"? TK asked realising that some members were missing.**

"**He's getting a lift," Yolie shouted trying to find her bus pass in her immense bag. Kari simply pulled hers from her jeans pocket.**

"**Davis?" TK asked not wanting to forget anyone.**

"**He'll just have to run won't he, teach him for being late." Yolie ranted brandishing her bus pass finally.**

**TK sighed, Yolie and Davis, although they were friends, still didn't get on too well. "Oh well" thought TK as he got on the bus after Kari. **

**He noticed that her hair was longer than he remembered and it suited her well. "Wow, she looks pretty this morning," thought TK without realising he hadn't go his bus pass out of his bag yet.**

**Davis meanwhile was running full pelt down the same road the bus had just gone down over taking him.**

"**Stupid monster movie marathon," he mumbled to himself. "Stupid alarm clock".**

**Luckily for him there was a small queue, as TK couldn't find his bus pass. He saw 3 of the DDs sitting at the back of the bus and made his way there breathlessly.**

"**You cut it a bit close today Davis" observed TK.**

"**Stayed... up... all night... for movie... marathon" Davis wheezed as he collapsed in to a seat next to the window and caught his breath.**

"**Baka!" scolded Yolie "you have a maths test today"**

"**What! Maths test! Oh no, I'm gonna fail for sure..." whined Davis with his head in his hands.**

"**Don't worry Davis maths isn't till 5th period we can cram during lunch and break. You'll pass, but barely" offered Kari easing Davis fears.**

"**Thank you Kari, you're my angel" Davis praised slightly flirting.**

"**I wouldn't go that far," Kari insisted not catching on.**

**TK felt his anger rise "Wait, am I jealous of Davis?" he thought slightly confused "They're just friends, why do I care"?**

**TK just shrugged of the thought and noticed the bus was at Ken's usual stop and sure enough Ken, amongst others, got on.**

"**HEY KENNY!!!" Yolie screeched making the other DDs cringe as she waved madly at him.**

**Everyone on the bus sweat dropped but Yolie either didn't notice or didn't care.**

"**Hey guys," Ken answered softly as he sat down next to Yolie and put his arm round her shoulders grinning madly like he was the luckiest guy in the world.**

"**Awww, that's so cute"; thought Kari to herself now slightly depressed.**

"**Davis forgot to study again," Yolie informed ken smugly slightly taunting Davis.**

"**Again Davis, your gonna flunk this year if your not careful." Warned Ken, worried about his best friend.**

**The bus stopped outside a library and 4 boys got on the bus, they were all dressed completely in black but looked very different from one another.**

**The tallest had impossible green eyes the colour of emeralds and dark brown hair slightly askew as if he couldn't quite work out how to use a hairbrush properly. His expression you couldn't quite put your finger on, as if he had everything he saw but made no move to take it. As he walked down the bus he glanced at the 5 DDs as if they caught his eyes and smirked **

**The next had jet-black hair, in a crew cut, and opaque black eyes, like they were cut directly out of the night sky. He smiled confidently as if he knew something everyone else didn't. He too glanced at the DDs but pretended to wave at them as if he knew them. This earned him a glare from the green-eyed boy but he ignored it and sat down next to him now also smirking.**

**The third had looks similar to TK's but his hair was a slightly darker blond and his blue eyes were harsher like glass marbles, where TK's were more of a bottomless pool of water. He was handsome and he knew it as he walked down the bus he took in every female's reaction to him and revelled in it. He also glanced at the DDs but fixed his gaze on Kari and Yolie trying to flirt with them with his eyes but they were taking no notice, too busy with there own thoughts. **

**Ken and TK, on the other hand, did notice and glared at the boy as he got shoved from behind and sat down adjacent to the others in disgrace as the other 2 boys gave mocking looks.**

**The shortest and last was no taller than Cody, but his hair was a golden brown and his lazy golden hazel eyes matched. He looked like he couldn't be bothered about anything really. He was the one who shoved the blond boy but it looked like it had taken a lot of effort. So he huffed and puffed till he sat down barely noticing the DDs at first but it slowly registered and he strained to turn round to get a better look at them before promptly falling asleep in his seat. **

**As the 5 DDs arrived at the school they all thought the same thing at the same time. "Strange people!" and got of the bus not thinking anything of it.**

**The 4 boys on the other hand were crowded round the tallest while he was ringing someone. **

"**We've found them sure," he whispered down the phone. **

"**And the princess?" Questioned the voice**

"**She was with him just like you said," he answered.**

"**Good. You know what to do" and the voice hung up.**

"**Well boys, let's have some fun," said the green-eyed boy as he turned to the others, "But don't forget your mission".**

**And with that they walked together into the school grounds.**

Takari: Woooooooooo that was cool, if a little long oh well, tell me what you think pleazzzzz!

Neogatomon: Yeah pleazzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Takari: And buy me muffins and chocolate and cream puffs and stuff!!

Neogatomon: No don't it's a trap aggghhhhhhhh too much sugar aghhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Takari: Oh stop being so melodramatic.

Neogatomon: I can't help it. I'm your muse, so there.

Takari: Did you see the takari? (Woooooo!) It's takari! (Yay!) And kenyako! (Smaller yay!) I'll stop now.


	3. Tai's late and Sora remembers

Takari: Chappie number 3 up already! Wow, I'm a lean mean writing machine. Boo yeah!!

Neogatomon: Hey I'm the muse here, the credit should go to me (starts pouting)

Takari: (Sings) I don't care.

(Neogatomon walks off in a huff)

Takari: She'll come back; we've got more chaps to write! Anywho;

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing of anything (you know the drill)

Joe: Roll it!

Takari: Where did you come from, wait, wait, I don't care, just roll the fic.

**Chapter 3: Tai's Late and Sora remembers?**

**Tai was late. It was simple, his sister had woken him up too early and he had fallen asleep again in his cereal. Now he was late picking up Sora for college and she was gonna kill him. Driving fast in his new red Audi A2 (he got it for his birthday from his parents) but trying not to speed he turned a sharp corner into Sora's apartment's car park where she always waited for him. And there she was, waiting there patiently for him to arrive, wearing a short black mini skirt and a cream angora sweater that showed off every curve.**

"**Taichi Yagami, you're late again"! She scolded shouting slightly.**

"**Sorry babe but I fell asleep again, Kari woke me up too early," Tai apologised and explained sheepishly.**

**She took pity on him knowing how hard it was for him to wake up anyway. **

"**Ok I forgive you Chi but I'm going to drive if you're that tried, so you can get some sleep". She said thoughtfully.**

"**You're the best girlfriend ever Sor I love you," Tai said sleepily getting into the passenger seat and closing his eyes. **

"**I love you too Tai" she whispered, kissed him on the forehead and started the car.**

"**They're late again, this the 5th time this in two weeks, Tai has got to start getting up earlier," complained Tai's best friend Yamato Ishida as he stood in the collage car park waiting for Tai and Sora.**

"**Matt, stop getting so worked up, you know Tai is trying his best. He just can't manage being Union President, Soccer Captain and having a life at the same time." A pink haired girl in fashionably Levi jeans and a low cut baby pink halter neck soothed. **

"**Meems it's almost nine, hon." called Joe from the entrance, punctual as always.**

"**Ohhh I got a cooking class got to go, meet you at lunch", and with that Mimi quickly walked inside the college, with Joe holding her hand.**

"**Well, they're the same as always," thought Matt to himself.**

"**Yo Matt!! Hello! Earth to Yamato! Come in please!" a red haired teenager waved his hands across Matt vacant face.**

"**Huh? What? WHO DIED?" said Matt slowly coming out of his trance.**

"**Nobody died Matt, you were off on another planet and everybody knows that's my job". Joked Izzy half-serious half trying not to laugh at his joke.**

"**Nobody thinks of you that way Izzy, anyway don't you have class"? Asked Matt curious at Izzy's sudden arrival.**

**Izzy sighed and got out his laptop and started to tap at the keys.**

"**Class was cancelled, lecturer's sick or having a baby or had a mental breakdown or something". Sighed Izzy again distracted. "Tai and Sora not here yet"?**

**Now it was Matt's turn to sigh.**

"**No not yet, lucky were in the same ICT class Izz cause we'd have been soooo late and probably kicked out of class, again." He stressed "again" showing he was annoyed.**

**Suddenly a red Audi roared passed at high speed making both Izzy and Matt jump and shout in surprise. The driver of the red blur looked as if she was enjoying herself but the passenger was passed out in the seat with a permanent look of dread and fear etched on his face. It screeched to a halt in front of the 2 boys' with a lurch and an energetic auburn haired girl jumped out of the car like she was having the time of her life.**

"**Woooooooooo yeah! That was sooooo much fun! I wish I got to drive more often!" The girl shouted at no one in particular.**

"**I don't think Tai agrees with you their Sor," Commented Izzy, while Matt was having a fit of laughter at Tai's expense.**

"**Yeah, you laugh now, but I've loaned the car to Sora for the day and she's dropping both of you home today, as I have a meeting. HA!" Exclaimed Tai triumphantly looking slightly sick, but something then dawned on him. "Wait, don't we have class? Aren't we late"?**

"**No, class was cancelled." stated Matt simply.**

"**Ok", said Tai not caring why.**

**A black convertible drove round the corner with 3 male teenagers sitting one driving the other two were in the back, all wearing black and shades and looking pretty relaxed. They parked next to Tai's car and got out one buy one.**

**The first was about the same age as Joe, so slightly older and taller than the group standing by the car. He had quite long blond/brown hair and little piggy eyes of a charcoal black, he seemed to have all of the others money clenched in his fist and looked pleased about it. The other two weren't looking so happy about it. **

**The second was more their age but could have been a year younger like Izzy, but you couldn't tell as he was covered in head to toe in, well, stuff really. He had over indulged in fashion and male jewellery and male accessories and well about everything else you could think of. He took off his shades, which looked more expensive than the others did and revealed his eyes were a kind of soft brown with hints of ... erm ... purple? His hair was hidden under a black bandanna, poking out at various points on his forehead and was a range of different colours from red to blue to a bright green and back again.**

**The third was obviously in charge of this little gathering, as he got out the car the other two waited for him, like they didn't know really what to do without him. His blood red hair glistened in the sunlight as he shook his head slightly and lifted his shades to the top of his head. His eyes were the same colour as his hair and were aflame with a passionate anger that could never be quenched.**

**As they walked towards the 4 older DDs the guy with the red hair's anger intensified upon seeing Tai, if that was possible. As they walked passed them he shoved his shoulder purposely into Tai's chest.**

"**Hey watch were your going"! Shouted Tai angrily at the boy.**

"**Why should I, spiky, you gonna do something about it?" he replied in a calmly arrogant voice.**

"**Why I ought to..." Tai started but was interrupted by Matt who held him back.**

"**Don't waste your time with this guy Chi you got better stuff to do," Matt pointed out trying to calm him down.**

"**Awww, the little baby's gonna get his boyfriend to beat me up! OHHHH I'm scared," said the boy in a mock-frightened voice. The other 2 boys laughed out loud when they saw the impression.**

**A fire lit behind Tai's eyes as the 3 boys mocked him and Matt's cold blue eyes grew colder and harder. **

"**I've seen those looks somewhere before but when and where...?" thought Sora as she observed the taunting.**

**A vague memory surfaced slowly like a crocodile from a lake.**

****

**Flashback **

**_3 blurred figures stood laughing having fun with a toy of some sort. 2 of the figures where male and one was female but there features were blurred and impossible to make out. The ground stated to shake violently and a dust cloud formed a little way off. Other figures ran past them shouting random words like "stampede" or "run! Wild horses". The 3 figures looked up at the cloud as it veered off to the right heading towards a large plane when a large red energy ball scared the already spooked animals towards them. The female flew up into the air on newly formed wings and the 2 males stood facing the herd. She said something unclear to them and their expressions hardened. Suddenly their eyes glowed red and blue and ice and fire shot from their hands baring the way of the wild horses. One circled them with a ring of ice so they could not move and the other went forwards to try to calm down the wayward beasts._**

_**The female flew toward the source of the energy ball but could not find any evidence so flew back to help the others with the horses.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

_****_

**"Whoa! What was that?" thought Sora,"That daydream came out of nowhere. Daydream? It seemed more real..."**

**While Sora was lost in thought the 3 boys had gone on taunting Tai and Matt, who had lost interest and started to talk to Izzy about the ICT homework.**

**Upon seeing that their taunting wasn't having any affect, the red haired boy motioned to the others to follow him inside the building and they left.**

"**Finally they're gone. They where beginning to get on my nerves", a relieved Izzy commented.**

"**What the hell was their problem? Jerks!" An angry Matt half shouted half seethed. **

**Tai, on the other hand, had noticed Sora had not said anything for a while and was concerned.**

"**Sora, are you ok?" Tai asked worried, waving his hand in front of her face cautiously. This seemed to bring her back to earth suddenly.**

"**HUH? What? WHO DIED?" Sora shouted alarmed. This caught the attention of Izzy and Matt, who started to laugh hysterically, and this soon got the other two started and they were all laughing together. The 3 boys at the back of their mind but certainly not forgotten.**

**This was going to be one strange semester.**

Takari: Best Chapter ever and it's all thanks to... Wait for it... Wait for it... JOE.

Neogatomon: What Da Ya Mean JOE! I did all the work, me, I did it, not that loser.

Joe: Hey!

Neogatomon: Oh, shut up.

Joe: Shutting up.

Takari: So you're back.

Neogatomon: (Sheepishly) Yeah

Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaa

Takari: What the...? Who let a sheep in here?

(Sheep sits on Takari)

Takari: Help I'm scared of the sheep! ARGHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOO please read and review, if you want to! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Sheep: Baaaaaaaaaa


	4. Infection then a history lesson

Takari: hi fan fic readers I've got chapter 4 up and it's really good (well I think so)

Neogatomon: oh dear Takari if you boast anymore your head will get so big you wont fit though the door.

Takari: woooooooo no collage I can work on my fanfic till I finish it.

Neogatomon: Okay then.

Takari: anywho I've got loads of reviews, which I am going to answer

Angel-colford: I'm sure you're more than half the writer I am in fact I'm going read all your fics and review them.

Angewomanandme: I'm glad you liked it

Bluesakuramon: yes they were and the dream thing is Kari's memory of her past life and don't worry they wont and you were right again wow your right a lot

Meow227: it gets better my friend happy Samhien by the way.

Space angel 1988: no Davis has to live he important in a later chapter (kinda) (I know who you are Laureny Scott) lol

JyoumiBloodGang: I don't care with a capital C if you don't like Jyomi then y did you read it

Takari:Wow thats a lot of people anywho keep reviewing please and you'll get metioned woooo 

Neogatomon: ok wheres the sugar

Takari: there is no sugar (stuffs sugar bag up her t-shirt) seee

Neogatomon; just roll the fic

**Chapter 4: infection then a history lesson.**

**As usual before school the younger digidestined met up in the computer lab just to check up on the digital world and such. Sometimes if they arrived early enough they go on a little adventure to places unknown to them but today it was just a routine check up.**

"**Mourning all" a gentle voice greeted them as they walked through the door into the lab.**

"**Hey Cody what's up" asked Yolie still energetic.**

**Cody had shot up like a weed over the last year he was almost the same height as Kari (which was source of great amusement for the DDs) but still wore a mauve sweater and brown trousers like his whole wardrobe was nothing but mauve sweaters and brown trousers.**

"**Not a lot, hey did you see the new kids, they're kind of strange aren't they" Cody observed. **

"**I don't know they seemed kind of cute to me" Yolie being typical Yolie forgot that Ken was in the room till a sharp nudge from Kari "not as cute as my Kenny though" she went all starry eyed again and everyone sweat dropped. **

"**So this is your hide out" they all turn to see the blond and the green eyed boys standing in the doorway grinning as if they had just discovered some great secret.**

"**Actually this is the computer club and were in a meeting so do you mind". Cody put in. He never liked people just barging into rooms and interrupting people it was rude.**

"**No we don't mind, have your meeting we'll stand here and wait"; the green-eyed boy said eye's gleaming mischievously.**

**Davis signalled to the others that he'd take care of it. Yolie stifled a smirk.**

"**You must be new here let me show you around so you can get to know the school grounds" Davis offered trying to usher them out the door. Somehow the blond haired boy managed to slip past him and walk up to Kari and Yolie.**

"**I'd rather one of you lovely ladies show me and my brother around my name is Li and my charming brother over there is Endo". He sounded sarcastic when he said "charming brother" but you couldn't be sure.**

**Kari and Yolie on the other hand were blushing at the attention though Kari looked less interested. Tk and Ken where seething and Davis was about to start an argument when a red hair girl ran in the room with a cheerleading kit on.**

"**Aliee what are you doing here"? Kari asked surprised but grateful.**

"**Coach wants you down in the gym for an early practise and Tk your coach is looking for you something about extra practises" she explained in a slightly breathless voice.**

"**Well looks like we gotta go c ya guys at lunch k?" Tk said very quickly as he pushed Kari out the door silently rejoicing.**

"**It was very nice meeting you", Kari called from half way down the hall.**

"**That was close," Kari said to Tk as the jogged to the Gym.**

"**They were so nosy barging in on us like that, what if we were talking about the digital world or just about to get downloaded that would have been fun to explain... not", Tk ranted till he had calmed down.**

"**He's so cute when he's annoyed like that," thought Kari who giggled to her self.**

**Back in the computer room things had got a little tense, Li looked very upset when Kari left but proceeded to flirt with Yolie, taking little note of Ken's angry glares. Davis was bored and decided play a computer game **

"**Nothing like a bit of mindless violence to clear your mind for a test", he had said.**

**Cody on the other hand had decided to get some work done and sat typing rapidly like Izzy used to. Endo was apparently bored and decided that he was going to find something to do but on his way "accidentally" bashed into ken. **

"**Oops so sorry about that I'm so clumsy guess I wont be trying out for the basket ball team this year" said Endo. It would have convincing if he hadn't been smirking at Ken while saying it.**

"**Whatever" said Ken sounding like Matt for a second, while trying not let his rage get out of control. **

**Davis had seen the whole thing and noticed that Endo had turned green for 2 seconds when he walked into ken "weird" thought Davis "must be a trick of the light or something" and not thinking anything of it he went back to his mindless violence.**

**Across the room however Li gave Yolie a big hug and left promptly after his brother. Unnoticed by anyone except Cody Li had turned a pinkie red colour momentarily while hugging Yolie and unlike Davis, Cody decided to ask Izzy or Joe later.**

**Yolie was still standing in the same position before quickly realising that she looked like complete burk and busied herself with the pointless task of cleaning her large glasses as she always did when she was nervous or upset.**

**An awkward silence filled the room except for Cody's incessant typing and Davis's "Kick him, Kick him no not the wall him" **

**Ken coughed lightly and said in a jealous voice "well you two seem to get on well"**

**Yolie looked embarrassed and shuffled her feet "He's nice enough a bit forward though and slightly creepy" she said in a small voice that wasn't quite convincing.**

"**I still don't trust them," Ken said not looking convinced by Yolie's comment.**

"**Oh you're too hard on them there just new they'll settle in" said Yolie in a smaller voice realising that Ken wasn't convinced.**

"**And I'm sure you'll help them with that!!!" shouted Ken letting his anger lose and storming out while Yolie just stood their a tear silently slid down her face then she ran out of the room to the bath room trying not to burst into tears.**

"**What's with them", asked Davis oblivious as usual.**

**Cody just observed this and changed his mind about who he was going to talk to "Kari's better with this sort of stuff, she is a mystic after all" Cody thought to himself and proceeded to type a quick message on his D-terminal and pressed send.**

**In the Gym the Cheerleaders were practising a new routine which evolved a lot of Kari being thrown into the air, as she was easily the lightest. By the end of it Kari was feeling quite dizzy so took a short break and got herself a drink while the others practised a well known routine called "the groove" which she had had some input in creating.**

**Tk was practising basketball as there was there was tournament in a few weeks and he was trying out a new strategy, as he was the captain, but it was difficult and took a lot of concentration and reading subtle signs given by his team mates. He called a time out and checked the time "45 minutes till class starts" he thought. He walked over to Kari as she was recovering from the series of flips and tumbles she endured.**

"**I swear they give the hard job's on purpose" she joked she knew that she got them because she was second captain and the lightest.**

"**You still looked great out their Hika"! Tk praised. **

"**Weren't you supposed to be concentrating on the ball and not the routine Keru" Kari scolded playfully.**

**The doors opened and two boys walked in, one was Li, the other was the black haired boy who had waved at them on the bus. They spotted the two digidestined and walked over to them. Kari and Tk looked at each other and rolled their eyes. **

"**Why hello their Hikari, Tageru, we just keep bumping into each other don't we now" said Li in a fake surprised voice talking directly to Kari and ignoring Tk.**

"**My names Takeru, Li, or just Tk" said Tk in an annoyed voice sighing.**

"**Sure Tg, oh this is my other brother Pi Lei" he said smiling in an amused way.**

"**Just call me Pi delighted I'm sure" he politely offered his hand to Kari also ignoring Tk.**

"**Kari we need you for the routine again" a fair-haired girl called somewhere in the mass of cheerleaders.**

"**Coming Sakuya" she called, she then turned to the boys and apologised then ran off to join them.**

**Li looked as if he was going to go after her but Pi Lei put his hand out in front of him and shook his head.**

**Tk had gotten fed up of being ignored and went off to practise some more.**

"**Cody was right they are weird, they seem familiar though, nah they probably just remind me of someone else, oh a penny" thought Tk as he picked up the penny and put it in his pocket. His hand touched something cold and he drew out a thick golden chain with a shield pendant. **

"**Strange" thought Tk "how did that get there?"**

**He shrugged and it back in his pocket for safe keeping and ran off to join the rest of the team in passing drills.**

**Li and Pi Lei had gotten into a heated argument but no body could hear them because they were not talking, at least not out loud.**

"**Why did you stop me Pride she was going to be mine" Li thought to his Brother**

"**Because King said that to leave her alone the last thing we need is for the strongest to be awoken so early plus you know king wants her for himself" explained Pi Lei.**

"**I don't care what king says, she will be mine," thought Li defiantly.**

"**Be careful brother don't be foolish you know very well the consequences of disobeying an order." Warned Pi Lei.**

"**Oh whatever".**

**The lesson bell rang warning the students that lessons started in 10 mins.**

(dont aks me y it just does)

"**Alright guys good practise lets go shower off" Tk said dismissing the team. **

"**Girls shower and don't forget practise on Wednesday and Friday afternoons aswell" shouted Sakuya to the cheerleaders.**

**The girls all wondered into the changing rooms, chatting absentmindedly about girl stuff. Kari followed deep in thought **

"**Those boys they seem so familiar, I have a bad feeling about this, I bet it has something to do with you doesn't it" Kari asked silently fiddling with the pendant.**

**First lesson was about to start and Davis hadn't noticed that it was time for register. Until of course Cody shook him and sent him off to his classroom. As he arrived he noticed that Kari and Tk weren't there yet. **

"**I hope their not late," thought Davis. **

**As if to quench his worry Kari and Tk walked in the room after him and they sat down near each other Kari in the middle and the boys on either end. Mr Fujiyama walked in as casual as ever.**

"**Good mourning class" He shouts in a perky energetic voice.**

"**Good mourning Mr Fujiyama" the class greeted back in a less than enthusiastic manner. **

**Acting as if he hadn't heard them he carried on. "Class we have two new students joining our cheerful class" **

**The class didn't look too cheerful about that as the two boys walked in however the girl's reaction changed immediately. They couldn't be more "cheerful" about two hot guys joining their class.**

**The Dds however were less than pleased about this.**

"**Is it me or is their something very wrong with those two" Tk whispered to Davis and Kari who nodded in reply.**

"**Please be seated behind Kari, Tk and Davis and we'll get started" said Mr Fujiyama pointing to the three Dds who were looking less cheerful by the minute. **

**As the two boys sat down Li whispered to Kari "you won't escape us that easily"**

**Tk heard and turned round to glare at them and to tell them to back off but Mr Fujiyama had other ideas.**

"**Face the front Tk you can talk to them later, now today we'll start with Japanese can anyone tell me what a myth or legend is"**

**A few people raised their hands but most couldn't be bothered and just stared at the front.**

"**It's a story from long ago that was made up to explain something or for entertainment", Mr Fujiyama explained taking no notice of the raised hands. "Here's an old myth I found while browsing at the library, I want all of you to listen to it then tell me the differences between this and modern fiction".**

**The class groaned in unison.**

"**Many thousands of years ago Japan was ruled by 12 noble princes and princesses, who for many years had kept peace in Japan. It was said that they each had special powers blessed on them by the gods of old to protect the land from evil. The eldest was the prince of Water, he acted like conscience for the royal's."**

**Kari and Tk's eyes widened at this "this is so familiar." They thought in unison.**

**(Flashbacks)**

"**_Joe prince of water."_**

"**His love the princess of Wood always truthful In word and deed."**

_"Mimi princess of wood." "The solitary prince of Metal, blacksmith of the royal's." "Keuroshio prince of Metal."_

"**The cold prince of Ice whose loyalty knows no bounds."**

_"Yamato prince of Ice." _

**"The hot-headed prince of Fire said to have no fear." **

_"Taichi prince of Fire."_

"**The graceful princess of Air lover of the prince of Fire."**

"Sora princess of Air." 

"**The young prince of Earth wise beyond his years."**

_"Iori prince of Earth."_

 **"The dark prince of Shadow skilful and cunning."**

"_Kenneth prince of Shadow"_

**"His true love the princess of Spirit always willing to help"**

_"Miyako princess of Sprit"_

**"The prince of Thunder always fortunate"**

_"Daisuke prince of thunder"_

"**And the most powerful prince of hope and princess of light destined for each other in this life and the next till the end of time"**

_"Takeru prince of Hope and Hikari princess of Light"_

**(End of flashbacks)**

**They were defeated by the sin but not before they sealed it away never to be realised.**

**Kari and Tk just stared mouths open and glanced at each other and realised**

"**We remember".**

Takari: sugar i love the sugar (does a stupid dance)

Neogatomon: ahhh ha so you do have sugar give it here

Takari: No your not my real mum

Neogatomon: i'm not your fake mum either

Takari: oh                         

please read and review coz i like reading and your really nice and i have no life.


End file.
